Betrayed
by CreativityIsIntelligence
Summary: They betrayed me, and for what? A redhead whore? So I'm gonna run away and join the akatsuki. NOT. Look I may hate them but I will fight by my village. Beside I can't wait to see their sorry faces. OH and now I have to worry about the Akatsuki AND sound getting their hands on me. Not the typical -Sakura becomes missing nin and Akatsuki just so happen to need a medic- story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Betrayed

 **Author:** Book Worm 1O1

 **Page count:** six

 **Word count:** 2,404

 **Someone's P.O.V**

 _-Flashback-_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Side note from the characters-/ **-inner Sakura's side note-**

 **(Author note)**

Parings: Saku/multi, Sakumulti (so basically Sakura and the whole Naruto male population)

Genre: hurt/comfort, romance, suspense and humor

Summary: They shunned me. They accused me. They _betrayed_ me, and for what? A redhead whore? So I'm gonna run away and join the Akatsuki. NOT. Look I'm may despise and hate everyone in the village, but I'm in no way a traitor and will fight for the village hidden in the leaves. Beside I really wanna see all of their sorry faces when or if they find out the truth about Karin. But there's no way I'm forgiving any of them. Not mention having to worry about Akatsuki AND sound getting a hold of me (Not the typical -Karin steals Sakura's life so Sakura runs away and the Akatsuki just so happen to need a medic- story)

Disclaimer: I don't have the pleasure of owning the fabulous **(and also highly addictive)** thing we all call NARUTO!

 **Author's note: hey guys I just wanted to say that if anything this chapter is here to fill you in, just wanted to make sure you understood. So I hope you enjoy and please review.**

…

Through teary eyes I watched the sun fall behind the horizon, painting the sky mesmerizing shades of red, pink, and yellow. It was truly a beautiful sight, and I had an amazing view on top of the Hokage rock.

A gentle gust of wind flew past me, carrying my mid-thigh pastel pink hair with it. A single crystal ran down my heart shaped face, across my porcelain skin.

'How can they do this to me?'

'I thought they were my friends. I thought I could trust them'

' **Well you thought wrong. You know I think the Uchiha had the right idea when he left the village'**

'No way inner, there is no way I'm going to betray Konoha'

' **Even after they betrayed you'**

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. She's right. Inner's right. They **all** betrayed me, everyone I cared for, every single one of them.

' **Look I'm not saying we should leave the village and become missing nin, that would just be plain old stupid' (if you wrote a story or liked a story that has Sakura becomes a missing nin and leaves the village I mean no offence and that's inner talking not me) 'I'm just saying that we should make them pay for all the mental and physical pain they caused us, for every tear we shed on their behalf, for every drop of blood we wasted trying to save them, for every-'**

'So get revenge'

' **Well yeah basically'**

'But the will make us no better than them'

' **Okay don't call it revenge call it…call it justice'**

'This village is my home; it's where I grew up, where I held many of my fondest memories , where I cried, where I laughed, where I belong'

' **I don't think the others agree with you'**

'I don't care what they think; this is my village just as much as it is theirs'

' **You right. Screw them we can do whatever we want'**

I spared the beautiful sunset one last glance before rubbing my emerald eyes with the back of my hand, removing all trace of tears.

With new found resolve I jumped from the first hokage's head and onto the hokage tower –which just so happens to be the nearest building- without a single sound –thanks to the many years of practice- I looked down at the village on last time, before jumping and landing on the bustling street of konoha. I could have easily transported or sprinted to my apartment either way I would've gotten there in a matter of seconds. But I chose to walk. Why? Well I don't want to give them the satisfaction of thinking they finally broke me.

As I walked civilians and shinobi gathered around some spitting out insults as well as saliva others throwing items such as cans, paper etc. others just glaring. It's been this way since the day…since the day Karin succeeded in taking everything I love and care for.

Me Naruto and _Karin_ were all walking towards Ichiraku ramen shop.

…

 _-Flashback-_

' **This is weird'**

'What is?'

' **The fact that Naruto actually invited us to eat with him and** _ **Karin'**_

'Well sure this be the first time I have lunch with Karin but –'

' **No it's not that. I mean Naruto actually wanted to eat with us'**

'Why the hell is the weird, Naruto always invites us to eat with him'

' **Correction, he used to invite us to eat with him the last time he invited us to eat with him was over four months ago. Around the time Sasuke and team Hebi, Taka whatever they're called were WELCOMED back to the village'**

'Naruto might have been busy or…or-'

' **Or he might be busy replacing us'**

Before I could start yet another argument with my inner, a blob of red caught my attention, snapping me back to reality.

As I continued to jolt my head from left to right trying to find out what the red blob was, my emerald eyes land on Karin her red hair –which was styled with one side choppy and short while the other side long and straight- being the blob. As a continued to stare at her lost in thought, I noticed her shoot an evil smirk towards me flashing slightly yellowish teeth in the process. A shudder worthy glint flashed in her crimson eyes but Naruto didn't seem to notice since he was too busy telling Karin what flavor of ramen he was going to buy.

I raised an elegant pink eyebrow at her, successfully concealing my disgust. For the second time that day she flashed me a terrifying smirk before tears –obviously fake- started to roll down from her eyes and onto her chubby face, her disgusting smirk turning into a frown. She quickly grabbed a kunai from her gray pouch which was strapped onto her waist on top of her too tight, long sleeved, low cut lavender shirt, she was also wearing black spandex short shorts -which were so short they actually looked like underwear-, along with ninja sandals and long black stocking that were just a few inches below her knees. Than she did the last thing I expected her to do. She stabbed herself **–'okay maybe the girls lost it'** 'you think'-. She let out an ear piercing screech and fell to the ground but not before tossing the kunai to me. I caught it –darn reflex- still staring wide eyed at her, jaw agape.

Naruto finally seeming to realize what was going on turned his head towards the scan so fast I was worried he might have gotten whiplash. He quickly bent down on one knee, gently removing Karin's hands from their spot on her shoulder, which was bleeding from the wound she had caused herself.

Quickly switching into medic mode I bent down near Karin my hands glowing a soft shade of green. I scooted closer to her to get better access. I reached for her wound but she quickly shuffled backwards a few feet away from me. I once again raised an eyebrow but this time Naruto did too, his cerulean eyes sparkling with concern.

She opened her mouth to answer the unspoken question but I whimper made its way up her throat and out of her mouth instead. Naruto immediately bolted by her side, leaving me bent on knee a couple of feet away from them.

"Who did this to you?" Naruto asked his voice laced with anger and concern. In an instant crimson eyes replaced cerulean ones but the red was gone as fast as it came.

Karin looked down at the ground, not wanting to look Naruto in the eyes. Naruto grabbed her chin lifting her head up so her eyes would meet his.

"Who did this to you" Naruto repeated but this time demanding.

Karin slowly turned her head towards me, Naruto followed Karin's line of vision, his eyes widening as they landed on me. And then it hit like a ton of bricks.

"S-s-sak-ura" Karin crocked lacing her voice with hurt, but it was fake. I knew it was.

"What the hell are you talking about I didn't do-" but before I could finish my sentence Naruto was in front of me.

"How- how could you sa-sakura" this time I knew it was true hurt. I looked up at him with pleading eyes, willing him to believe me.

'How could _I._ You actually believe her'

' **I knew something bad was going to happen'**

I was slapped back to reality by Naruto. Literally. He slapped with so much force that the forgotten kunai in my hand clattered to the ground.

'Did-did Naruto just slap me'

The plea and hope in my eyes died, hurt immediately replacing it. I stood up from my kneeling position. Tears started to flow from my eyes.

"But I swear I didn't –" I whispered but Naruto seemed to hear seeing as he interrupted me once again.

"Oh save the waterworks AND lies, I would never believe you instead of Karin. Karin is honest unlike you, why would you even do something like this to her even though she always tries to be your friend but you always push her away. It was actually Karin's idea in the first place to invite you to eat with us and this is how you chose to repay her. You know while you've been healing scratches and bruises and the hospital Karin over was actually going on high ranked mission to help the village."

Before I could say anything Naruto turned away from me and ran towards Karin picking her up bridal style and heading off to the direction of the hospital but not before looking over his shoulder. Pinning me with his gaze, he whispered four words that completely broke my heart.

"You really are _weak_ "

And with those words he disappeared.

Sinking to my knees, my hand flew toward my eyes rubbing them furiously. But it wouldn't stop. I couldn't stop crying.

I looked up at the night sky.

"I'M NOT WEAK"

 _-End Of Flashback-_

After that konoha 11, the village, hell even, the sand sibling and most of Suna hated me when I walked by they'd glare, insult, or throw things at her. Much like now.

'Looks like my little trip to memory lane took longer than I thought'

I stared at my apartment complex. It wasn't anything special really. The building was painted a dark shade of crimson there were a few apartments which had small porches mine being one of them; the porch railing was painted gold as were the window frames.

It only took me a few minutes to walk up the stair and fish my keys out of my pocket. I stuck the golden key into the keyhole turning the key, I heard a soft click –quite clearly thanks to my sharpened hearing- I opened the door wide enough for me to get in, the minute I was completely inside my apartment I shut the door then locked it, placing the key on a shelf close to the door but not before switching the electricity on, lightening up the once dark apartment immediately.

I headed into my room, shutting the door behind me. I leaned against my white bedroom door, looking over my room.

The walls were a light shade of beige it actually resembled white; there was a big window on the right wall, the bed in middle of the room pushed up against the wall, a small nightstand with lamp right beside it, a vanity and cherry wood closet on the left side of the room, a white door was beside the window which was the bathroom.

I got up from my setting position and headed towards the fairly big cherry wood closet, yanking the double door of the closet before rummaging through all the clothes. After a few minutes I pulled out a top and shorts. Closing the closet I entered the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind me.

The tiled bathroom walls were white tainted with blue, there was small tub **(but big enough to fit one person)** a shower a few feet away from it, a sink pushed against the middle wall a medium sized mirror hanging on top of the sink a small cherry wood drawer beside the sink on which contains the normal bathroom supplies such as a toothbrush, toothpaste,toilet paper etc. On the left side of the bathroom lay the toilet and towel rack.

I quickly changed out of my long sleeved, tight fitting, cut off shoulder, dark green turtleneck crop top,which stopped a few inches above my belly button, along with dark sweat pant, my ninja sandal were long since abandoned at my front door and into a loose red spaghetti crop top that was few inches above my belly button and tight black short shorts.

After brushing my teeth I left the bathroom and headed for my vanity grabbing the brush that was laying on the vanity's flat surface, I quickly brushed my hair braided my hair and then secured it with an elastic hair band.

I headed over to my bed, got in then wrapped the light pink cover around my body and laid on my right side so I could see outside my window.

After a few minutes of gazing out of the window the darkness slowly started to consume me.

…

 **Author note: look I'm sorry that I'm making another story even though I hardly ever update my other stories I really am sorry but I couldn't resist. And I swear I'm gonna try and get better at updating, but I need you support so please review, and by the way flams are welcome that is if they're useful.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Betrayed

 **Author:** Book Worm 1O1

 **Page count:** Five Pages

 **Word count:** 2,167 Words

 **Someone's P.O.V**

 _-Flashback-_

 _-End Of Flashback-_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **(Author note)**

-Side note from characters- / **-inner Sakura's side note-**

Parings: Saku/multi, Sakumulti (so basically Sakura and the whole Naruto male population)

Genre: hurt/comfort, romance, suspense and humor.

Summary: They shunned me. They accused me. They _betrayed_ me, and for what? A red headed whore? So I'm gonna run away and joins the Akatsuki. NOT. Look I'm may despise and hate everyone in the village, but I'm in no way a traitor and will fight for the village hidden in the leaves. Beside I really wanna see all of their sorry faces when or if they find out the truth about Karin. But there's no way I'm forgiving any of them. Not mention having to worry about Akatsuki AND sound getting a hold of me (Not the typical -Karin steals Sakura's life so Sakura runs away and the Akatsuki just so happen to need a medic- story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did Sakura would be paired up with pretty much every handsome guy there is

….

Okay now for the reviews for the previous chapter

….

Savemechocolate: Thank you. Yeah I was trying to come up with something original besides I find that it's quite hard to believe that Sakura would just leave her village just like that. She's a strong and loyal Kunoichi.

….

Eli7777: Thanks. Yeah that was what I was going for, I mean every story I have read about Karin wroning Sakura's life, it would always end up with Sakura leaving her village without much of a fight **(but still they still are amazing story's and I mean absolutely no offence)** Thank you so much.

….

Guests: Thank for your suggestion. Finally someone who understands that Naruto and the others should be begging for forgiveness from Sakura and she shouldn't forgive them well not yet anyway.

…

Ester Izanami: Obrigado e aqui você atualizar

….

Today was a beautiful day, the sunlight was streaming through the leaves of the many trees in Konoha, the sky a cloudless enchanting shade of blue. The brides were chirping their relaxing melody. The wind would tease the villager every time a gentle breeze would blow past them tickling their checks as they went. Many were taking advantage of this amazing day, and one of them just so happens to be a pink hair recently hated Kunoichi.

Sakura much like the other –glaring- pass buyers was enjoying this peaceful spring morning. Sakura was walking among the many civilians, hoping to go by unnoticed, but that seemed impossible by all the attention she was getting and it wasn't the good kind of attention. As she walked people avoided her as if she was carrying some kind of deadly and highly contagious disease, even though they avoided her that didn't stop them from trying to burn whole through her by glaring and it certainly didn't stop them from whispering –none too quietly I might add- nasty flow insult about Sakura. But despite all this Sakura was still trying to make the most out of her day.

Than out of nowhere an ANBU appeared a cloud of smoke surrounding him. Once the cloud of smoke disappeared which only took a few seconds, the ANBU stepped forward so he was right in front of Sakura but far away to not pop her personal bubble. "Sakura Haruno, Hokage sama requests your presence" the ANBU spoke without a trace of emotion in his voice, which was a common trait in most shinobi and specially ANBU.

"Hai" not a second after Sakura's reply did the ANBU disappear.

Once sure that the ANBU was gone Sakura channeled certain amount of chakra into the bottom of her feet then she jumped on the nearest building knowing that running on the crowded street would only be a hindrance, and so she started jumping from building to building. Sakura was at her destination in a matter of seconds thanks to her perfect chakra control and speed, you know not many knew this but Sakura could actually be able to win a race against both lee and Gai -who are the fastest shinobi in the village hidden in leaf _and_ she could do it without using her chakra. Maybe the others didn't realize this but Sakura is _very_ strong Kunoichi.

Sakura was at Tsunade's office door knocking not a second after she reached the tower. After hearing a quite annoyed 'come in' Sakura entered the hokage's office. Which was actually quite large, the walls were a light shade of brown, a wide tall window stood proudly behind the dark cherry wood desk its surface practically hidden under the unbelievable amount of paperwork. There was a beige couch against the left wall, and a small shelf on the right wall filled with books but mostly medical books.

In Tsunade's office stood konoha 11, team taka, Tsunade and Shizune -but those two don't need to mention seeing as they practically live in this office- and Kakashi was also present which was a surprise seeing as he's almost always four hours late.

As Sakura stood in front of Tsunade she couldn't help but notice all the glares she was receiving from every other occupants in the office -which suddenly seemed very small- well beside Jugo and Suigetsu, who seem to be two of the few people who see through Karin's lies which is expected seeing as they worked with her for years but the wonder is how Sasuke couldn't see through her lies or maybe he just chose not to.

"Now that everyone's here" Tsunade begins but not before shooting Sakura a death glare "I have summoned you all here for a special mission-"

"I mean no disrespect Tsunade Shishou but surely you don't need ALL of us for just one mission" as Karin said this she shoot Sakura a look obviously saying 'we don't need that bitch she'll only hold us down'.

"Well normally you'd be right Karin but like I was saying this is a _special_ mission and will need all of you. Now this is an S rank mission. Your mission is to go to the village hidden in the mist the last place the Akatsuki was spotted-"

"Hokage Sama, will everyone in this room be going on this mission" Sakura asked.

"Beside Shizune and myself" Tsunade gave a subtly nod

"Then I must object, in case you have forgotten the Akatsuki are hunting down the jinjuriki, and Uzumaki just so happens to be a jinjuriki, hokage Sama we cannot risk the Akatsuki getting their hands on the nine tailed fox" though none them wanted to admit it, Sakura was right that was a risk none of them were willing to take, well except Naruto.

"I have not forgotten and that is precisely why I'm sending so many capable shinobi on this mission" Tsunade rested her chin on top of her intertwined fingers "look even if I didn't allow Naruto to come along on this mission, you know as well as I do that he would find a way to tag along on this mission or he could just sneak out of the village and join you either way he would eventually be coming in this mission."

"Do the elders even agree to this? What kind of question is that of course they wouldn't. But still Hokage Sama, no matter what Uzumaki plans on doing you can't let him go on this mission. If he's that much of a bother just lock him up or something. We cannot take this risk do you know how many innocent souls would die if the Akatsuki got all the tailed beast? And you're basically giving them the nine tailed fox, you cannot send Uzumaki on a mission involving the Akatsuki " saying that the others were shocked by Sakura's 'lock him up' comment and the fact that she called Naruto 'Uzumaki' would be an understatement but still they didn't show it. Well most didn't.

"WAIT ARE TELLING GRANNY TO LOCK ME UP" yeah remember when I said most didn't show it, well Naruto isn't one of the those 'most', incase you haven't noticed.

"Well if it keeps the Akatsuki from getting their hands on Kurama than yes" as Sakura said this she stubbornly folded her arms over her well-developed chest.

And so an argument begins between the jinjuriki and cherry blossom and what a _loud_ argument it was.

"ENOUGH" Tsunade shouted as she slammed her powerful fist onto the poor new desk, breaking it in half.

"Look I understand that this is a big risk but I'm willing to take it and beside you'll be going to the village hidden in the mist the last place one of our shinobi had seen Akatsuki which was a few days ago so there is no way to know for sure if the Akatsuki are still there. Now if no one wants to further interrupt me" Tsunade shoot a hate filled glare at Sakura who didn't even flinch since she was pretty much used to it. "as I was saying there was a rumor about the Akatsuki making an alliance with sound now normally I would just send Chunin to make sure if this is a rumor or more seeing as there is a low chance of Akatsuki and Orochimaru making any kind of alliance but just a few days ago a badly injured ANBU who was sent on an assassination mission to the village hidden in the mist reported seeing two Akatsuki members talking to a few sound nin he said he barely made out of there alive and guessing by his injuries he wasn't exaggerating" after giving them a few minutes to let it sink in Tsunade once again spoke "Now any questions?"

Neji stepped forward "when are we expected back in the village "

"you may take as long as needed but you are to come back in less than a year. If you discover any valuable information that might come of use to this village, _Sakura_ will summon Katsuyu to deliver the message" Tsunade spit Sakura's name as if it was venom. It was almost as if Tsunade was ashamed that Sakura knew how to summon slugs just as she does.

Before anyone could say anything Sakura spoke "Hokage Sama do the elders agree to this?" obviously Sakura was still not happy with the risk they would be taking going on an Akatsuki related mention with Naruto.

"yes after I explained to the elder that any information we might be able to gather on Akatsuki or sound would be of great benefit to our village" a smug grin found its way on to the blond hokage's face at the thought that she had been able to convince the stubborn elders, immediately erasing her previous serious expression.

Sakura didn't give Tsunade enough time to inwardly gloat at her amazing achievement well that was only Tsunade's opinion, as she asked her next question "If we were to encounter the Akatsuki what are your orders?"

Tsunade's serious expression once again returned "If possible do not engage in battle but if it cannot be helped you must do everything in your power to make sure Naruto does not fall into their hands"

"But obaasan I can take care of myself" Naruto began whine

Tsunade completely ignored Naruto being the responsible adult she is, that is of course after she smacked him on the head for calling her 'obaasan' "anymore questions?"

Hinata meekly raised her hand as she began to speak "w-w-w-when w-w-will we b-b-b-be l-l-l-le-leaving"

"You will all be leaving tonight" Tsunade answered "now all of you go pack and meet and the gates at midnight"

"Hai" everyone chorused as one by one they all left. Sakura being the first.

…...

(Skip time)

…...

It was midnight and everyone was gathered at the gates. With one last glance at konoha and one -but certainly not the last- glare at Sakura -who was standing a few feet away from the group- they departed from their beloved village. Everyone last one of them thinking that it would be a simple information gathering mission. Oh but they don't know how wrong they are.

…...

Author note: **Hi guys sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to end there. Anyway if any of you guys have a pairing you want to write a one-shot about just leave me a PM (private message) or just a review. Anyway please review and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

 _ **R**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **W**_


End file.
